


Say Anything

by Sourest_Cherry_Scone_Baby



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Pre-Book 2: Wayward Son, Spoilers for Book 2: Wayward Son, this is just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourest_Cherry_Scone_Baby/pseuds/Sourest_Cherry_Scone_Baby
Summary: This drabble is inspired by this part in Wayward Son:"A month ago, I would have walked to the sofa and touched his shoulder."
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Say Anything

"Snow?"

Simon doesn't move, gives no indication that he heard me and keeps staring at the TV.

"Snow?" I say again, moving towards him. Maybe he'll hear and stop ignoring me. He doesn't even notice when I stand next to him.

I touch him, then, on the shoulder. Just a brief touch. It's barely even there.

And he _recoils._

I snatch my hand away from him, like I have been electrified. His blue eyes are wide.

Have I lost this too?

What line have I crossed now?

"I'm sorry." I mumble, and turn away from him.

He doesn't say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to "THE QUIET" by Troye Sivan and uhh the title is kinda a lyric from that song to.


End file.
